Calvin (ToT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Good morning." *"Good afternoon." *"Good evening. It's a nice night." *"You're looking well." 'Chat' *"You're looking well." *'Your birthday:' "Happy birthday! It's not the fanciest present, but you've got my best wishes." *'Engaged:' "Wow. You guys still practice the blue feather ritual, huh? Well, good luck!" *'After your child is born: '"Congratulations! There's nothing more precious than your own kid." *'Your child starts crawling: '"Your baby is already crawling? They grow up so fast. That's amazing." *'Your child starts walking:' "I like kids. They're so full of curiousity and wonder." *'Your child starts talking:' "Oh, your kid started talking? You'll be having conversations in no time!" *'Player's child grows up:' "So? Is your child curious about everything?" *'Rival couples marry (except Julius and Candace):' "1 and 2 got married. It's a joyous occasion." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Candace and that oddball Julius got married. I thought they were an odd couple at first, but they're actually a good match." *'Rival couples have a baby: '"1 and 2 had a child. It's a joyous occasion." *'When married to Phoebe:' "Phoebe's so much fun... There's never a dull moment with my wife!" 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Spring:' "The flowers here are beautiful. I like how the petals dance in the wind." *'Summer:' **"It's getting a lot hotter. Glad the mines stay cool and comfortable." **"You can cool off by walking by the shore when it's hot." **"I've spent a lot of time in jungles, so I'm used to heat and humidity." *'Autumn: '"I'm usually in deserts or jungles where there isn't much Fall to speak of. It's nice to see the maple leaves turn red." *'Late Autumn:' "The trees are looking a little bare and lonesome these days. I guess Winter is on its way." *'Sunny:' "I feel great when the weather is good. But I know it needs to rain once in a while." *'Cloudy:' "It gets me down a little when the sun doesn't shine. But it is good weather for working." 'Festivals' *'Flea Market:' "It's so exciting to find a real bargain at the Flea Market. It's like a good expedition: there's no telling what you're gonna find!" *'Harvest Festival:' "I like eggs, so I made an omelet for the Harvest Festival cooking contest. You mix eggs and milk and then cook it over a frying pan. The amount of heat is very important." *'Thanksgiving:' "I try to remember to express my gratitude throughout the year, but I always forget. I'm glad this holiday reminds me to express my gratitude at least one day a year." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "This is an unexpected gift. I like it. Thanks. I'm very grateful." *'Liked:' "Thank you for the present! It's great!" *'Neutral:' "A present? That's very nice, thanks!" *'Disliked:' "A present? Well, it's not my favorite thing, but thanks anyway." *'Hated:' "Uhh... Is this supposed to be a present? I really hate this." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "There's a lot of research and exploration on this island. It has some very intriguing legends." *'1 Heart:' "People think that archaeology is all about temples filled with fantastic treasures and deadly traps. But it takes a lot of painstaking research and careful excavation to get to the temples filled with fantastic treasures and deadly traps. *'3 Hearts:' "I'm an archaeologist. I was planning on going into teaching and becoming a professor, but it just wasn't right for me. My home is out in the field, exploring and doing research. But I sometimes still think about teaching -- part-time." *'4 Hearts:' "My family? My folks don't care where I am or what I do. Well, my folks were rarely around when I was growing up." *'5 Hearts:' "Life is actually pretty short. You should follow your dreams now, or you'll regret putting them off. That's why I became an explorer." *'7 Hearts (Female):' "My romances never seem to last very long. They all just fizzle out at some point." *'7 Hearts (Male/Married):' "Is it bad to do things without planning for the future? I just worry about making hate most of the present." *'8 Hearts (Female):' "This is the first time I've felt this strongly about a woman... I'm at loss for words. I feel like a tongue-tied schoolboy." *'8 Hearts (Male/Married):' "I haven't given much thought to married. Guess that's not unusal for a guy." *'9 Hearts (Female):' "Recently, I've been thinking... No matter where I go, or how nice it is...There is no place more exciting to be than by your side, player." *'9 Hearts (Male/Married):' "You know, there is a girl that I'm curious about. I want to know more about her.." *'10 Hearts (Female):' "Nothing in this world is unchanging. But some things stay forever. Like... my love for you. I want to cherish it." *'10 Hearts (Male/Married):' "There aren't many discoveries as exciting as all the people I meet. I'm really glad I came to this island and met so many people." 'Marriage' *'Beginning:' "Married, huh? This is going to be an real adventure!" *"Best wishes to you, 'honey-pie'!" Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes